Holiday Drabbles
by ruthieelz
Summary: What happens when your favorite yaoi pairings get together for the holidays? Pairings and Warnings in the first chapter. Rated M. Heavy bashing of female characters.
1. Read First

** Ok, since I'm currently having writers block on Kidnapping our Heroes, I decided to take a break from it and write something else. So I'm gonna write some holiday oneshots featuring some of my favorite pairings. I've got a bunch of them, so this may take a while. So enjoy the oneshots(or drabbles. It depends on how long these are.) Since it is the holidays, the stories will mostly be Christmas and Thanksgiving related. There might be oneshots that aren't really holiday related, but I haven't decided yet. Enjoy. Also if you see a pairing that isnt on the list and you like, feel free to message me. I do take requests. These are the pairings that are going to be in the story: **

**Puzzleshipping- Yami and Yugi**

**Prideshipping- Seto and Yami**

**Puppyshipping- Seto and Joey**

**Kingcrabshipping- Jack and Yusei(5Ds pairing)**

**Spiritshipping- Jaden and Jesse(GX's version.) **

**Thiefshipping- Marik and Yami Bakura**

**Flareshipping- Seto, Yami and Yugi**

**Synchroshipping- Yami and Yusei(Crossover pairing)**

**These oneshots will mostly be rated T for teen, but if I decide to add a lemon, I'll bump the rating to M. So enjoy the drabbles I write, and feel free to review. Also, since most of these pairings come from the original Yugioh, that's where the story will be put.**

**Regarding Japanese names- I probably won't use them.. Unless I'm bashing Anzu or any other female characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Holiday Drabbles<strong>

**Genre: Mostly romance. They may change. **

**Rating: T. Unless it has a lemon in it. **

**Pairings: Mentoned above. **

**Warnings: Some of them may have lemons, so if you don't like, don't read. Some bashing of female Yugioh characters. I don't hate them, but this is a yaoi fic. **

**Summary: What happens when your favorite Yaoi pairings get together for the holidays? **

**Enjoy! Chapter 1 will be up soon. **


	2. Spiritshipping

**Here's Chapter 1 of the Holiday Drabbles. It's Spiritshipping, which means Jaden and Jesse. This is gonna be a Christmas centered drabble, though there isn't much fluff in it. **

**Some warnings: Heavy Alexis Rhodes bashing, mentions of MPreg(my first ever, so be nice) some angst, drama, and some Christmas spirit. Oh and heavy language. For that, this drabble is Rated M for the language.**

**Some notes about this drabble: ****Alexis sleeping with her brother- I know I will get flamers for this one. I know this one is illogical and and not cool, but it's my drabble, so get over it. **

**Jaden being Seme- I've read a LOT of fanfiction where Jaden was Uke, so I've changed it so Jaden was seme and Jesse was uke.**

**Enjoy! And Chapter 2 will be up soon. As soon as I figure out what pairing I'm doing next. **

* * *

><p>~Spiritshipping~<p>

"Jay. Do we need to fight like this? It's a week before Christmas. Can we worry about this AFTER Christmas? I don't even know what I did to piss you off like this." Jesse said. "Jesse. I'm mad because you cheated on me." Jaden replied.

"Why would I cheat on you? And who in the hell did I cheat on you with?" "Alexis."

"WHAT? I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU WITH HER, JADEN! SHE'S A DAMN SKANK! SHE SLEPT WITH HALF THE GUYS IN DUEL ACADEMY, INCLUDING SYRUS AND HER OWN BROTHER! HER OWN BROTHER, JADEN! I would never ever sleep with her and you know it. So why are you accusing me of cheating when you know that I would never do that? Especially since that I'm pregnant with **YOUR** child here. "

"You mean you never cheated?" "No. I never cheated, Jay." With that statement, the two boys kissed and headed to bed in the dorm they shared together, Slifer Red.

The next morning, Jaden snuck out of the dorm without Jesse noticing, and headed to the Obelisk Blue dorm. Alexis was waiting outside when Jaden showed up. Jaden was staring at Alexis as he walked over to her.

"Alexis", Jaden said, with a tone of anger in his voice. _Boy does he look mad. I hope the Supreme King doesn't come out, _Alexis thought. "What is it Jay?" Alexis asked. "Shut up, you whore. You have no right calling me Jay." Jaden spat. "Ok Jaden. What in the world did I do and why are you mad at me?"

"Did you sleep with Jesse?" "Of course I did." Alexis smirked. "Oh really? I don't see how that's possible, seeing as he's carrying OUR child. And when I say our child, I mean mine and Jesse's." "I did sleep with him. You can even ask your so-called boyfriend."

"Why would he be my so-called boyfriend?" Alexis didn't say anything; instead she attacked him. Jaden moved before she could tackle him. She fell to the ground."You know Alexis, there are some sick people in the world, but none as sick as you." Jaden spat in her face before grabbing her by her shirt.

"Listen here you hussy. Leave me and Jesse alone. I'm sick and tired of you trying to tear us apart. It's never going to happen, so just give up." Jaden slapped her in the face and threw her on the ground. He took one last look at her before he walked back to the Slifer Red dorm, but not before stopping by the Ra Yellow dorm to pick up Jesse's Christmas present.

**~Christmas Morning~**

On Christmas day, Jesse woke up without Jaden. They had a huge fight the night before and as a result, Jaden slept on the couch. _What the hell was I thinking making Jaden sleep on the couch? I'm 7 months pregnant, and I made him sleep on the couch. Damn it, _Jesse thought to himself. He pulled himself out of bed, went to the bathroom, and headed downstairs, where Jaden was still sleeping on the couch.

"Leave it to Jaden to sleep in on Christmas" Jesse said to himself. Jesse walked over to Jaden, and since he couldn't really bend down to wake Jaden up, and Jesse knew better to get close to Jaden, as Jaden tended to hit people in his sleep.

"Jaden. Wake up. It's Christmas." Jaden said something unintelligible. "Damn it Jaden, get your ass up. Your child is hungry, and so am I! Oh and Jaden, if you don't get up, there won't be any food left." Jesse said, starting to get impatient. "Still no response, huh. Fine. I guess I will just open presents without you." Suddenly, Jaden sat up at these words.

"Ok, I'm up. What time is it anyways?" Jaden asked, rubbing his eyes. "10 am. You already missed breakfast. I just woke up too. I would have been up earlier, but since I'm pregnant I tend to sleep more." "You're fine, Jess. I'm sorry. I should have woken you up. I didn't sleep well last night."

"I'm sorry for making you sleep on the couch, Jay. You really pissed me off last night." "I know and I regret that." The two just looked at each other, until Jesse started crying. Jaden walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Whoa there Jesse, are you ok?" Jaden asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's open presents. The pregnancy controls my hormones." The two break apart and head towards the small 3 foot tree where there was only 2 presents; one for Jaden, and one for Jesse. Jesse's present for Jaden was the ultrasound for their baby, which revealed the gender(They didn't want to know before, but Jesse thought Jaden would want to know now), along with a new pack of cards.

"Here you go Jay. Here's your present. I know it's not much, but... I hope you are excited nothingness." Jaden opened his present, and was shocked after he saw his cards. "Is this the ultrasound of our baby?" "Yes. Look closely on the ultrasound, Jay." Jaden looked closely on the ultrasound, where Jaden could clearly see the baby's gender. Jaden gasped. "OH MY GOD! We're having a girl!" Jaden screamed. Jaden jumped up and down. "Jaden, calm down!" Jesse said.

"Sorry Jesse. Let me go get you're present." Jaden walked over to the tree, grabbed Jesse's present, walked back to Jesse and got down on one knee. Jesse started to hyperventilate. "Jaden, what the..." Jesse got cut off.

"Jesse. We've known each other for a while now and I've fallen more and more in love with you. When I found out you were pregnant, I was ecstatic. I don't ever want to lose you Jesse. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Jesse Anderson, would you be the honor of being my husband? Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>


End file.
